The present invention relates to a process for the extrusion of melt processable thermotropic liquid crystalline polymers. The process provides for improved processability of the liquid crystalline polymer.
Melt processable liquid crystalline polymers are well-known in the art. These polymers may exhibit very high melting temperatures and hence must be processed at inconveniently high temperatures and pressures. Moreover, prolonged exposure to high temperatures commonly causes degradation of the polymer and results in the production of shaped articles having relatively poor properties. The use of high pressures is inconvenient and expensive and is desirably avoided.
It is known to admix a liquid crystalline polymer with other liquid crystalline or non-liquid crystalline polymers in order to improve the melt processability thereof. See, for example, European Patent Application Ser. No. 0 030 417; and British Patent Application Ser. Nos. 8017685; 8035800; and 8116381; and commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,289.